


Надежная команда

by Cornelia



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-04
Updated: 2013-01-04
Packaged: 2017-11-23 15:06:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/623501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cornelia/pseuds/Cornelia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>POV и воспоминания Кобба перед внедрением</p>
            </blockquote>





	Надежная команда

Он приводит с собой в сон пятерых. И может быть, только Сайто понимает с самого начала, что Кобб готов рисковать каждым ради собственной цели.  
\- Набирайте команду, мистер Кобб. И ищите людей понадежнее.  
Глаза Сайто блестят от предвкушения. Он игрок. Сайто играет в "Монополию" с всемирными корпорациями. Каждая его любовная интрижка – игра в шпионов. Кобб считает, что разделенные сны для него тоже еще одна забавная игрушка.  
Сайто очень серьезен. С такой серьезностью умеют играть дети, редко взрослые. И он получает самую лучшую команду извлекателей, самую дорогую игрушку. И из всех пятерых, перед ним Кобб, наверное, виноват меньше всего.

***Артур***  
Уже выпускник, ассистент Майлза, Кобб влюблен в дочь своего профессора - пока что немного, и увлечен дримшерингом - абсолютно и полностью.  
Майлз читает лекцию в Гарварде по приглашению одного из своих бывших студентов. Информация о событии преподнесена эффектно. Кобб считает, что даже слишком, не стоило бы привлекать к разделенным снам столько внимания. Просторная аудитория переполнена, заняты все скамьи и кое-где люди даже стоят.  
Он и Мол у окна. Слушают лекцию вполуха, больше наблюдают за публикой.  
\- Можно вопрос? - раздается громкий голос, едва Майлз замолкает.  
Кобб приметил парня уже некоторое время назад. Тот вел себя как будто у него шило в одном месте, вертелся, чуть не подпрыгивал на скамье, шептал что-то, то своему бородатому соседу справа, то тоненькой девушке слева.  
\- Пожалуйста, юноша, - Майлз опускается в кресло, готовясь к обычной дискуссии.  
\- Вы проводите социологический эксперимент?  
Мальчишка совсем молодой, наверное, первокурсник.  
\- Что вы имеете в виду?  
\- Эксперимент, который должен установить, какой чуши могут поверить студенты Гарварда. Потому что это полнейший бред - прибор объединяющий сны.  
Мол сдавленно хихикает, а Кобба передергивает от желания схватить наглеца за шкирку и вышвырнуть из аудитории. Но Майлз с обычным своим спокойствием складывает руки на столе:  
\- Школа инженерных и прикладных наук, я полагаю? - спрашивает он.  
Его оппонент энергично кивает.  
\- И вы, наверное, не верите ни во что, пока не пощупаете? - продолжает профессор.  
Кто-то в аудитории ржет.  
\- Если вы имеете в виду экспериментальное подтверждение научной гипотезы...  
\- Да, примерно, - Майлз улыбается. – И вы можете придти в лабораторию и сами все потрогать и проверить. Уверен, вы найдете в разделенных снах много интересного. Например, вы когда-нибудь задумывались о том, что во сне наше сознание может менять физические и математические свойства пространства?  
Парень набирает воздух в легкие для очередного возражения, но бородатый сосед тыкает его кулаком в бедро, и он только вежливо-индифферентно тянет.  
\- Спасибо, если у меня будет такая возможность.  
На вкус Кобба в этой вежливости слишком много "У меня нет времени на эту ерунду".  
\- Какой смешной мальчик, - шепчет Мол ему на ухо.

Он встречает его этим же вечером на крыльце университетского паба. Кобб бросает курить, но позволяет себе порой одну-две сигареты, выкуривая их с особенным удовольствием вкушения запретного плода.  
Стоит ему сделать первую затяжку, как из дверей вываливаются трое и затевают отчаянную драку. Из отдельных воплей Кобб не понимает в чем суть их разногласий, но узнает в одном из дерущихся спорщика из аудитории. Он отчаянно бьется один против двоих и Кобб прикидывает, что если учесть мышечную массу, то получится даже трое на одного. Но с высоты его двадцати пяти лет, все они кажутся просто мальчишками.  
\- Эй, хватит! - он хватает своего знакомого за шкирку, вытаскивая из потасовки как щенка - Двое на одного, что-то у вас не честно выходит ребята. Давайте, убирайтесь отсюда. Курить мешаете.  
Один из противников вытирает кровь с расшибленной губы и мрачно смотрит на Кобба и нетерпеливо дергающегося в его руках парня.  
\- Пойдем, - тянет второй. - Черт с ним.  
\- А ты тут постой, остынь - Кобб отпускает свою добычу, удостоверившись, что тот не собирается продолжить.  
\- Гребцы, - бормочет парень, потирая ухо. - Здоровые слоны, да?  
\- Что вы не поделили? - произносит Кобб добродушно, - Ты опять высказал свое мнение?  
\- Вроде того. А мы знакомы? - парень щурится, по прежнему держась за ухо. В голове у него, наверное, звенит. - Точно ты же был на этой лекции про сны? Редкостный бред. - Он улыбается.  
\- Тебе, похоже, мало, - смеется Кобб. Он почему-то не злится. Несмотря на наглость, парнишка ему нравится. У него хорошая улыбка.  
Дверь распахивается, выпуская поток душного теплого воздуха и громкой музыки. Тот самый бородатый парень, которого Кобб видел на лекции, кричит:  
\- Эй, Артур, мне сказали, что ты ушел с этими дебилами Джонатаном и Гейблом. Ну что ты за человек такой, а? Оставляешь тебя с девчонками, а ты через пять минут уже дерешься. Пойдем, нас ждут там.  
\- Да ты боец, Артур, - говорит Кобб. - Будем знакомы. Доминик.  
Они пожимают руки, и Артур вдруг спрашивает.  
\- Слушай, а эта ваша лаборатория разделенных снов... Когда можно придти?

***Имс***  
Кобб работает в Джакарте. Его второе нелегальное извлечение. Конечно, это не то применение дримшеринга, которое одобрил бы профессор Майлз. Но это хорошие деньги и настоящий вызов. Испытание теории на практике. Все равно разделенные сны уже используются военными и секретными службами, а Кобб предпочитает работать на себя, а не вербоваться в армию. Правда, в нелегальном дримшеринге уже тоже выстраивается своя иерархия  
\- Что ты делаешь в такой дыре? - девица, в грязноватом, как все местные заведения, клубе, болтает с ним уже четверть часа. Под барной стойкой ее бедро прижимается к его. Она наклоняется, чтобы перекричать шум и звуки музыки, порой чуть касаясь губами его уха. Он в сотый раз напоминает себе, что в Париже его ждет Мол, но ничего не может поделать, это очень приятно. У девушки светлые локоны и фигура, как песочные часы. Он не может удержаться, чтобы не косится на ее грудь, открытую и спрятанную платьем в идеальной пропорции.  
\- Работаю, - отвечает он неопределенно.  
\- О, такой серьезный, - она улыбается. Может быть, ей интересно есть ли у него деньги, или просто хочется поболтать, хотя она не похожа на девушку, которая настроена просто болтать. Ее улыбка так же как платье манит и обещает. - Чем же ты занимаешься?  
Он смеется в ответ, и она кладет ладонь на его руку  
\- Попробую угадать, - она медленно перебирает его пальцы, называя свои догадки, - Ты доктор?  
Он отрицательно качает головой.  
\- Тогда архитектор?  
\- Н-нет.  
\- Американский шпион? Человек мафии?  
Он смеется, немного напряженно и она смеется в ответ, смотрит неожиданно прямо, и отблески огней цветомузыки мерцают в ее глазах.  
\- На самом деле я торгую бытовой химией. Концерн «Альмина». Слышала?  
\- Ааа... Значит, я даже близко не угадала.  
В ее голосе звучит такое разочарование, что он чувствует идиотский порыв рассказать ей правду. Она поднимается.  
\- Подожди, - он ловит ее руку, - останься. Или тебя разочаровала бытовая химия? И правда, проза жизни.  
\- Я вернусь, - она нежно улыбается и проводит пальцами по его груди. Он провожает ее взглядом, музыка звучит тише. Она скользит среди танцующих пар, и он думает о том, что ведь официально еще даже не женат и Париж так далеко.  
Но стоит ей исчезнуть, он слышит отдаленный грохот, пол дрожит как при землетрясении, стихает музыка и только в ту секунду, когда стены и потолок начинают плавно, как в замедленной съемке, падать, понимает, что совершенно не помнит, как здесь оказался.

Он приходит в себя в полутемной комнате с грязными обоями. Резко садится на узком продавленном диване, осматривается.  
Девушка из бара сидит напротив, в потертом кожаном кресле. Между ними низкий столик. На ней все тоже обтягивающее платье, неуместное в этой пыльной тесной комнатке. Она спокойна и не вооружена. Наверняка, позаботилась о безопасности, нет особого смысла рыпаться. Сначала стоит выяснить, что происходит.  
\- Что вам нужно? - сухо спрашивает он.  
Она чуть наклоняется вперед.  
\- Послушай, дружочек, ты работаешь на чужой территории. Тебя об этом предупреждали. И теперь говорят серьезно. Собирай вещички и сваливай. Мы извинимся за тебя перед твоим заказчиком.  
\- Если вы похитили меня, вам это с рук не сойдет. Меня будут искать и найдут очень быстро.  
\- Конечно, мы тебя отпустим. Но, если ты попытаешься все-таки провернуть завтра извлечение, имей в виду, что все адреса и имена твоих людей здесь, - она кладет на стол его собственную записную книжку. - Так что вероятно тебя может ожидать пара-тройка сюрпризов  
Кобб точно знает, что не держит такой информации на бумаге. Но когда он листает страницы, то видит записанные его собственным почерком списки фамилий и адреса.  
\- Мы все еще во сне! Ты затащила меня в двухуровневый сон!  
\- Точно. Надеюсь, ты все понял? Будь умницей.  
Он сердито захлопывает блокнот и злобно смотрит на нее. Она ухмыляется, без тени кокетства кривит накрашенные губы.  
\- Неприятно оказаться объектом, а, мистер Кобб?  
И, кажется, собирается сказать что-то еще, но исчезает.

Он просыпается через пару минут, на точно таком же узком и разбитом диванчике. Оглядывает комнату и встречается глазами с пристальным, изучающим взглядом парня примерно одних с ним лет. Кобб прикидывает свои шансы в рукопашной. Тот ниже его, но шире в плечах, тяжелее. И наверняка готов к драке. Он медленно встает с дивана и его визави поднимает руки ладонями вперед в успокаивающем мирном жесте.  
\- Спокойно, мистер Кобб. Вы уйдете, как вам и обещали. Я просто решил, что нам стоит познакомиться. Сегодня мы перебежали друг другу дорогу, но, возможно, завтра нам будет выгодно работать вместе.  
Он протягивает руку и представляется:  
\- Имс.  
Кобб не отвечает, задумчиво рассматривая протянутую ладонь.  
\- С чего ты взял, что я захочу работать с тобой? Может быть, с твоим извлекателем.  
\- Моим извлекателем? - Имс вздергивает бровь.  
\- С девицей, которая меня обчистила. Где она?  
\- О! У нее дела. Сам понимаешь, такие девушки вечно заняты.  
Кобб быстро окинул взглядом комнату. Она была почти точной копией первого уровня сна, только еще теснее. Никаких следов третьего. Открытый ПЭСИВ с еще не свернутыми трубками - всего двумя. Ни отпечатков помады на стакане с водой, ни запаха духов. Узкий диван, на котором он спал и старое кресло. Здесь толком и места-то нет для третьего.  
Он хватает руку Имса, которую тот все еще протягивает ему, и быстро переворачивает. На запястье след от иглы.  
\- Ты имитатор?  
\- Очень хороший имитатор, - уточняет Имс со знакомой уже кривоватой усмешкой. И они пожимают друг другу руки.

***Юсуф***  
Он убеждает себя, что эти еженощные одинокие погружения в сон помогут ему разобраться с Мол, сделают его сны более безопасными. Но он слишком ждет их, чтобы это было так. На самом деле, он приходит в этот гостиничный номер с белыми занавесками летящими в распахнутом окне, для того чтобы снова увидеть ее. Вовсе не для того чтобы она ушла навсегда, теперь не только из его жизни, но и из его снов.  
Этим вечером он как обычно нетерпеливо перебирает досье и отчеты, расхаживает по офису, тщательно огибая заставленный макетами лабиринтов стол Ариадны. Членам команды давно пора бы убраться куда-нибудь отдыхать, тренировочные сны и совещания закончены, никто не работает.  
Но Имс с Сайто зачем-то беседуют о Второй мировой, сложно придумать более дурацкую тему для разговора между британцем и японцем. Артур уселся на край стола с макетами и флиртует с Ариадной, которая, не очень понимает, как ей реагировать. Юсуф качается на стуле, рассматривая череду пробирок с сомнациновыми смесями. Кобб выгнал бы всех взашей, если бы не Сайто, относительно которого он подобным правом точно не обладает.  
Наконец Сайто и Имс решают продолжить разговор за бутылкой вина. Артур уговаривает Ариадну прогуляться по ночному Парижу.  
Остается только Юсуф. Кобб смотрит на него уже откровенно выжидающе. Но тот не торопится. Тщательно закрывает пробирки, двигает ящички с ингредиентами.  
\- Это снотворное очень мощное, - вдруг произносит он.  
Кобб замирает возле доски для совещаний. Чтобы выдержать паузу, берет губку и начинает стирать нарисованные схемы.  
\- Нам такое и нужно, чтобы погрузится на три уровня, - говорит он нарочито спокойно.  
\- Похоже у нас проблемы, мистер Кобб.  
\- В чем дело? – он кладет губку и разворачивается к Юсуфу.  
\- Для внедрения нужно не меньше восьми-десяти часов сна, так?  
Кобб резко кивает. Он идет к цели, единственной, которая еще что-то стоит в его жизни, и любая заминка вызывает только злость и желание смести помеху с пути.  
\- Сон будет слишком глубоким.  
\- Вы с Артуром проводили тесты. Выброс работает.  
\- Выброс будет работать в любом случае. А вот смерть во сне...  
Кобб уже думал об этом. Конечно, выброс - воздействие на физическое тело спящего, будет работать. Если же сновидец погибнет во сне, то при слишком большой дозе снотворного это приведет не к пробуждению, а к погружению глубже в сон, до самого дна подсознания, в Лимб. Было наивно предполагать, что Юсуф не обратит на это внимание. Он – настоящий спец.  
\- Ты говорил об этом Артуру?  
Юсуф отрицательно качает головой.  
\- Еще кому-нибудь?  
\- Хотел сначала обсудить это с вами. Я знаю, что эта работа много значит для вас, мистер Кобб.  
Юсуф склоняет голову набок и Кобб ни черта не может прочитать на полном смуглом лице. Кобб знает, как манипулировать Артуром, нажимая на чувство долга и готовность идти за лидером, как зацепить Имса профессиональным азартом и соперничеством. Но как воздействовать на Юсуфа он пока не знает.  
По губам Юсуфа скользит лукавая улыбка и Кобб наугад говорит:  
\- Риск не так уж велик. Ариадна отличный архитектор. Вероятность, что проекции Фишера доберутся до нас прежде, чем истечет время на первом уровне, ничтожна.  
\- То есть вы не хотите ставить в известность остальных? - в голосе Юсуфа звучит… Осуждение? Удивление? Наигранное или искреннее?  
Кобб смотрит на пробирки на столе химика. Сомнацин мерцает желтыми бликами, как дьявольское зелье. Если Юсуф сообщит им, информация развалит команду. Артур будет настаивать на составлении нового плана, Имс просто выйдет из игры.  
\- Я думаю, это будет лишним.  
\- Понимаю. Но мы все, и я в том числе, пойдем в этот сон.  
Юсуфа рекомендовал Имс, а это значит, что Юсуф надежен, Имс старается с другими не работать. Но даже Имс порой ошибается в людях. Как, например, ошибся с самим Коббом, даже не заподозрив, что происходит с ним после гибели Мол. И к тому же все они, по большому счету, преступники, лояльные прежде всего самим себе и собственным интересам.  
Мысли лихорадочно мечутся, нужно найти выход и быстро. Кажется, у Юсуфа большая семья. Он держит сомнациновый притон и дает людям любое снотворное, какое они попросят, лишь бы платили. Кобб снова пробует наугад.  
\- Юсуф, если тебя смущает риск, я предлагаю, в качестве компенсации, увеличить твой гонорар.  
Нет, он не ошибся, глаза Юсуфа определенно блестят.  
\- Половина моей доли, - продолжает Кобб.  
Химик потирает ладони друг о друга. И, несмотря на страшное напряжение, Кобб замечает, что Юсуф сейчас комично похож на карикатурного арабского торговца. Но у Кобба нет ни сил ни желания торговаться.  
\- Всю долю, - резко говорит он.  
Юсуф удивленно цокает языком и кивает:  
\- И я не буду спускаться в сон глубже первого уровня, - добавляет он.  
Кобб чувствует невероятное облегчение, а потом снова обычную серую тяжесть последних недель.  
\- Договорились, Юсуф. Иди, отдыхай.  
Уже на пороге химик оборачивается  
\- Вы ведь видели тех людей в подвале?  
\- В твоей лаборатории в Момбасе?  
\- Да. Эти люди. Они решили, что в реальной жизни цена за то, что им нужно слишком высока. И знаете, мистер Кобб, я уважаю их выбор.  
Кобб устало кивает и откидывает крышку ПЭСИВ.  
\- Хорошо, Юсуф, спасибо.

***Ариадна***  
Не слишком разумно, то, что они оказались в его номере так поздно вечером. Ариадне определенно пора уходить. Она уже поднялась с кресла, теребит в руках курточку. Воротник терракотовой блузки расстегнут, открывая бледную шею и острые ключицы.  
\- Хочешь, я останусь?  
Ее лицо пылает от волнения, а мягкие губы влажно блестят. Она такая юная, живая. Так откровенно предлагает себя, что в другое время он, вероятно, не устоял бы. Но в последние недели даже влечение угасает. Он прекрасно понимает, что это признак затянувшейся депрессии, которая, не стоит себя обманывать, отразится на работе. Но он не может остановиться. Он идет к своей цели, почти не замечая никого и ничего, если это не имеет отношения к самому главному.  
А эта девочка, оказавшаяся единственной среди мужчин, совсем не похожих на ее ровесников, - опытных, опасных, загадочных, выбирает его. Он вполне понимает почему - он здесь главный, все они вращаются вокруг него, как спутники удерживаемые силой притяжения планеты. То, что его сила сейчас это сила горя и отчаяния, она не слишком понимает. Может быть, чувствует, но, все равно очарована. Вот только от любого другого было бы больше толка, чем от него. Он качает головой:  
\- Тебе пора. Я провожу тебя.  
Он легко разворачивает ее, и приобняв за плечи ведет к дверям. Ее тело горячее под тонкой блузкой, а макушка едва на уровне его подбородка. Она совсем не похожа на Мол, скорее на него самого. Она слишком многое замечает в реальности, чтобы полностью забыться в творчестве. И она тоже умеет, так же как он, идти к цели, не считаясь ни с чем. Сейчас она выбрала своей целью его и, возможно, это большое везение.  
Он уже признался самому себе, что один не справится. Ему нужен кто-то кому он доверится. Кто-то кто присмотрит за ним. Но Артур слишком прямодушен, Имс - впечатлителен, Юсуф - себе на уме, а Сайто - властолюбив. И каждому из четырех мужчин он предпочитает Ариадну, хотя понимает, что ее храбрость диктуется неопытностью, а решительность - юношескими амбициями.  
\- Увидимся завтра, Ариадна.  
Он сажает ее в такси, пожимая на прощание руку.  
\- Спокойной ночи, - ее взгляд такой внимательный и наивный, что он невольно улыбается.  
Следующим вечером он позволяет ей войти в свой сон.

 

***  
Он состарился, умер, проснулся, потерял Мол, дошел до самого дна вины и горя. И он слишком хорошо знает, ради чего рискует жизнями своих спутников, чтобы всерьез терзаться совестью. Но он не может удержаться и окидывает взглядом салон самолета прежде, чем заговорить с Фишером.  
Артур сосредоточенно хмурится, как будто в последний раз мысленно проверяет, не забыл ли он что-то важное. Если бы они не должны были делать вид, что не знакомы друг с другом, он бы сейчас ободряюще улыбнулся Коббу.  
Ариадна встречает его взгляд взглядом широко распахнутых глаз. Она полна решимости и не помнит о конспирации.  
Юсуф удивительно спокойно смотрит в иллюминатор, покачивая в руках бокал шампанского.  
Имс растянулся в кресле с обманчиво расслабленным видом. На самом деле он собран, напряжен, как перед прыжком.  
Сайто сдержанно сияет от удовольствия и предвкушения. Еще бы! Такая игрушка!  
Они на финишной прямой.  
Кобб поворачивается в кресле:  
\- Простите, это не вы обронили?  
Он протягивает Роберту Фишеру его собственный паспорт.


End file.
